Yorkshire Puddings
by Tobby
Summary: OS. UA. TRADUCTION. Après une rencontre fortuite dans un supermarché, le noël d'Harry prend une tournure très intéressante !


**Auteur:** Karina4 (sur fanfiction . net)  
><strong>Traductrice:<strong> Tobby  
><strong>Correctrice:<strong> Gene Rottenapple

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de la traductrice :<span>**

Prière de ne rien jeter au visage de la traductrice car il ne s'agit pas encore de la suite de « Un voyage… » qui, soit dit en passant, arrive courant Janvier 2012 ! J'ai découvert cette histoire par hasard, au grès des favoris de chacun et je l'ai trouvé vraiment adorable, elle date de 2004 et a été écrite par **Karina4 **(lien dans mes histoires favorites, en avant dernière position). L'auteur m'a permit de la traduire et tout ce qui suit sort donc de son imagination. Je n'ai été que l'instrument de traduction.

De plus je tenais aussi à remercier chaleureusement **Gene Rottenapple** pour son travail de correction sur cette histoire. Avant de vous laisser à l'histoire j'ai fait un petit lexique au niveau du vocabulaire et des traditions anglaises dont parle cette histoire, vous ne serez donc pas complètement perdu lorsque ces sujets sont abordés.

Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon Noël !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yorshire Pudding :<span>** Le **Yorkshire pudding** est un plat originaire du Yorkshire (Angleterre). Sa popularité s'étend aujourd'hui bien au delà de cette région. Contrairement à la grande majorité des puddings britanniques, le Yorkshire pudding n'est pas un dessert, même s'il peut occasionnellement être servi avec de la confiture ou une boule de glace. Confectionné à partir d'une pâte à base de lait, d'œufs, de farine et de sel, il accompagne traditionnellement le plat principal. Le Yorkshire pudding se marie particulièrement bien avec un rôti de bœuf, du poulet, et plus généralement avec tous les plats en sauce. Le jus de viande est en effet considéré par les Anglais comme son accompagnement idéal. (source : Wikipédia)

**Lait de poule** : Le **lait de poule** (en anglais : _eggnog_) est une boisson à base de lait, de crème, de sucre et de jaune d'œuf parfumée à la noix de muscade ou à la cannelle que l'on servait traditionnellement le soir de Noël, mais qui est aussi dégustée pendant l'hiver. La version traditionnelle du lait de poule inclut une eau-de-vie comme du rhum, un brandy ou du whisky. (Source : Wikipédia)

**The Snowman :** **_Le Bonhomme de neige_** (_The Snowman_) est un dessin animé britannique de 26 minutes réalisé par Dianne Jackson, d'après une histoire de Raymond Briggs, et sorti en 1982 au Royaume-Uni. L'hiver, un petit garçon façonne un bonhomme de neige. La nuit, il se lève, descend l'escalier et sort de la maison à l'insu de ses parents. Il découvre alors que son bonhomme de neige a pris vie. Le petit garçon lui fait visiter la maison puis ils partent ensemble dans une aventure qui les mènera jusqu'au Pôle Nord rencontrer le Père Noël. (Source: Wikipédia)

**Cracker de noël :** En Angleterre, les « Christmas Crackers » sont des papillotes colorées que l'on dépose près des assiettes des invités, le jour de noël, et qui contiennent des petits cadeaux rigolos : chapeaux en papier, messages amusants, petites douceurs ou petits jouets. (Source: Les mystères de Lulu)

* * *

><p><strong>Yorkshire Puddings<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco appuya sur sa télécommande et regarda clignoter les voyants oranges. Il fourra les clés dans sa poche et se dirigea vers les lumières vives du bâtiment. Le parking était plein à craquer ; étonnant qu'un tel endroit puisse encore l'être à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il se frotta les mains et souffla dessus, essayant tant bien que mal de les réchauffer. Il faisait vraiment froid dehors. Deux degrés seulement.<p>

Il atteignit l'entrée et se dirigea vers les caddies, de la vapeur s'échappant de sa bouche à chaque expiration. Il en tira un qui se décrocha dans un crissement métallique. Il sortit une feuille de papier de sa poche, l'accrocha sur le devant du caddie, là où un espace y était prévu, et s'avança vers les grandes portes automatiques.

Il fut immédiatement cerné par le bruit, la lumière vive et la cohue qui se pressait d'une allée à l'autre. Draco s'émerveilla devant tant d'énergie dépensée aussi inutilement. Il était minuit et demi, deux jours avant Noël, et il avait cru bêtement qu'il y aurait moins de monde à une heure pareille. Il avait espéré qu'il serait plus prudent d'y faire rapidement un tour, de prendre tout ce dont il avait besoin et de rentrer à la maison, le tout en une vingtaine de minutes. Il semblerait qu'il ait eu tort d'espérer : _tout le monde avait eu la même idée au même moment_, pensa-t-il, agacé, quand ses yeux parcoururent l'interminable queue aux caisses.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste de courses et soupira.

_Courses de dernière minute pour le repas de Noël_

_Fruits et légumes à prendre FRAIS_

_1) Carottes_

_2) Haricots verts_

_3) Asperges_

_4) Choux de Bruxelles_

_Et bla bla bla_, pensa Draco lorsqu'il passa devant les allées de fleurs, graines, livres et magazines de la grande surface. Sa mère avait même rajouté une petite partie "Articles oubliés" des dernières courses.

_Les Puddings Maison de Tante B. YORKSHIRE PUDDINGS!_

_D'accord, j'ai compris_, se dit-il_, Yorkshire puddings_. _À ne pas oublier !_ Il poussa son caddie au hasard des rayons de fruits et légumes, tout en étouffant un bâillement. Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement ennuyeux dans le fait de faire ses courses. L'idée même de faire des courses alimentaires était juste incroyablement pénible.

_Pénible, pénible, pénible._

Son attention fut attirée par des paquets de crackers empilés près de lui. Il en prit un et le jeta dans son caddie vide. Il remua inconsciemment la tête au rythme lent de _White Christmas _de Dean Martin que diffusaient les haut-parleurs. Il sourit légèrement en entendant cette musique de saison. C'était plutôt sympa d'écouter des chants de Noël en décembre. Cela vous réchauffait le cœur. Enfin, c'était surtout son cas ; tout le monde n'appréciait pas forcément Noël, mais ça, il s'en moquait pas mal.

Il repéra les haricots verts sur une étagère, derrière une femme avec une poussette qui lui barrait le passage. Un bébé y dormait profondément. Ces landaus l'énervaient, il n'aimait pas être poli et détestait par-dessus tout attendre que les gens se poussent pour pouvoir circuler. Cependant, il resta parfaitement courtois et sourit gentiment jusqu'à ce que la mère de famille l'aperçoive, réponde à son sourire et lui laisse la place pour avancer. Il esquissa un dernier sourire qui sonnait faux, mais le changea vite en un plus sincère.

_Bon_, pensa-t-il, _elle essayait peut-être juste d'offrir à sa famille un bon repas de Noël, et ce n'était sûrement pas facile de faire ses courses avec un enfant en bas âge_. Il se sentait toujours un peu plus d'humeur à être gentil à cette période de l'année, principalement parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Et cela avait toujours été le cas. Il prit quelques haricots verts et se dirigea rapidement vers les asperges avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne viennent lui barrer la route. Il raya ces deux articles sur sa liste puis lut le suivant avec ennui.

Il arracha un sac du distributeur pour y mettre une quinzaine de carottes, puis le noua et le déposa dans son caddie.

_« … May your days be merry and bright. And may all your Christmases be white… »_

Il s'interrogea, sous la lumière crue des néons du supermarché, tandis qu'il poussait son caddie ; cet éclairage rendait les gens moches encore plus moches et les beaux encore plus beaux. Bizarre. Enfin, il savait à quelle catégorie il appartenait ; il sourit avec suffisance et continua d'un pas tranquille.

xOxOxOx

Deux allées plus loin, Harry Potter poussait lui aussi son caddie avec sa liste coincée dans sa main.

_1) Sauce aux airelles_

Il voulait de la sauce aux airelles cette année. Il n'en avait jamais eue avant et il trouvait que c'était l'occasion d'essayer. Il examina le nombre impressionnant d'étagères et trouva un petit bocal qu'il plaça dans son caddie.

Il descendit sur sa liste :

_2) Surgelés_

_3) Chocolat en poudre_

_4) Choux de Bruxelles_

_5) Pain_

_6) Lait_

_7) Beurre_

_8) Yorkshire Puddings_

Il se fraya un chemin parmi les caddies et la foule pour se retrouver dans le rayon surgelés. Il observa le contenu des frigos géants pendant un moment, puis en ouvrit un et prit plusieurs articles qu'il mit dans son caddie. _The Christmas Song _de Nat King Cole résonna dans les haut-parleurs tandis qu'il traversait l'allée "thés et cafés".

_''…chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose...''_

Il réalisa à quel point il se sentait seul quand il se mit à fredonner la chanson. C'était un air doux-amer qui le faisait toujours sourire, avec un petit pincement au cœur. Il est tellement agréable d'avoir une famille à cette époque de l'année. Si seulement il en avait une.

Il repéra le paquet de chocolat en poudre et le jeta dans son caddie. _Maintenant, les légumes_. Il se frotta l'œil sous ses lunettes et écarta une mèche de son front. Il voulait juste finir ses courses et rentrer rapidement chez lui. Il avait failli ne pas venir mais il s'était honteusement rendu compte qu'il n'avait rien à manger pour Noël, et avait fini par écouter sa petite voix intérieure qui l'avait harcelé sans arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'il mette son manteau et prenne ses clés de voiture.

Il trouva la pancarte _"Choux de Bruxelles"_ et poussa son caddie vers le cageot. Il tendit la main vers le dernier filet de légumes…

Et bizarrement, il résista. Il fronça les sourcils et tira d'un coup sec dessus, avant de réaliser qu'une autre main faisait de même. _Plutôt déterminée, d'ailleurs_, se dit Harry, qui sentait sa colère poindre. Il tourna les yeux vers le propriétaire de la main gênante, et haussa les sourcils, plus haut encore que ses lunettes. Face à lui se tenait un jeune homme blond, sa main importune agrippant toujours le filet de choux de Bruxelles.

- Hé, s'écria-t-il, c'est à moi !

- Non, trancha l'homme en tirant d'un coup sec sur le fameux filet, qui s'échappa de la main d'Harry. C'est à moi.

Harry le rattrapa.

- Je l'ai vu en premier, insista-t-il, en défiant l'autre du regard.

_Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce type ?_ N'importe qui, disposant d'un peu de savoir-vivre, le lui aurait laissé. Apparemment, si quelqu'un tenait un article dans la main, il était à lui. Enfin… _à lui_ de l'acheter.

- Ah oui ? persista le blond. C'est ce que vous pensez, mais comment pouvez-vous insinuer que c'est vous qui l'avez vu en premier ? J'aurais pu le voir à plusieurs mètres. »

Harry resta bouche bée alors que l'autre homme renchérit.

- De plus, dit-il avec un air hautain, j'en ai la plus grande partie dans ma main, ce qui signifie qu'il est à moi. Prenez d'autres légumes, où est le problème ?

Le problème ? Harry s'agrippa au petit sac, ses jointures devenant blanches ; il ne parvenait plus à retenir sa colère. L'homme était un de ces types si grands et si beaux qu'ils semblaient irréels. Assez irréels pour ne pas les rencontrer dans un supermarché. Avec un jean parfait et un manteau noir, les cheveux impeccables, parfaitement apprêté. Ce genre de personnes qui étaient splendides en toutes circonstances, et qui vous exaspéraient. Non pas que Harry se trouvait laid, il savait qu'il ne l'était pas... mais il n'était pas parfait non plus, comme l'idiot qui se tenait devant lui. Ce dernier devait sûrement penser qu'un quelconque dieu lui avait donné droit à tous les légumes du supermarché !

Harry grimaça au désagréable en grinçant des dents. Sans lâcher le filet.

- Il n'y a aucun problème. Seulement, je l'ai attrapé en premier, donc, en principe, je devrais être celui qui l'achète. Allez chercher un vendeur et demandez-lui s'ils en ont en réserve.

Le blond tira de nouveau le sac vers lui.

- En réserve ? dit-il d'un ton condescendant.

Il fronça les sourcils. Comme s'il était assez naïf pour le croire…

- Il n'y a pas de réserve. Tout ce qu'ils ont se trouve dans le magasin et apparemment c'est tout ce qu'il reste des choux de Bruxelles. Et je n'irai pas dans un autre supermarché pour en trouver d'autres. Donc si vous pouviez le lâchez que je continue mes courses.

- Non ! répliqua Harry en tirant le sac vers lui, plus qu'agacé.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez cet homme ?_ pensa-t-il tandis qu'ils continuaient leur querelle de ménagères en tirant le paquet chacun leur tour.

- Vous avez plein d'autres légumes dans votre caddie, pourquoi en voudriez-vous plus ?

_''..on the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree..''_

- Parce que, répondit-il, ma mère veut des choux de Bruxelles pour le dîner de famille, et je lui en apporterai, comme elle me l'a demandé. De plus, il y a plein d'autres légumes qui vous iraient bien mieux. Tenez, il y a beaucoup de haricots. Haricots d'Espagne, haricots verts, fèves. Quelle que soit l'appellation, ils en ont en stock. Maintenant lâchez ces choux de Bruxelles, cracha-t-il.

Harry émit un grognement. Cet homme pensait vraiment que lui, Harry Potter, allait se contenter d'autres légumes ? Comment devait-il le prendre ? Pourquoi les gens étaient-ils si mesquins ? Pourquoi ? Il soupira, secoua la tête et lâcha prise. Le blond recula d'un coup, le paquet de choux de Bruxelles dans les mains.

- Très bien, prenez-les. J'espère que vous vous étoufferez avec, dit-il en ronchonnant.

Il poussa son caddie loin de l'agaçant blond.

Franchement, certaines personnes étaient si égoïstes et stupides qu'elles ne valaient même pas la peine qu'on s'en inquiète.

_"…five golden ringssssssssssss..."_

xOxOxOx

Pendant ce temps, Draco lissait ses cheveux sur sa nuque, un rictus méprisant et satisfait ancré sur son visage. Franchement, il y a des gens… C'est quoi leur problème ? Honnêtement, se battre pour des légumes quand lui, Draco Malfoy, avait clairement la plus grande partie du filet dans la main ? Pourquoi les gens étaient-ils si mesquins ? Pour l'amour de Dieu !

Bien entendu, c'était un de ces types branchés et d'autant plus irritants, avec ses cheveux bruns savamment désordonnés encadrant son visage, et ses lunettes, trop seyantes sur lui pour être vraies. Comme un mannequin ou quelque chose dans ce genre, avec un jean délavé et une veste en velours usé par-dessus un simple T-shirt blanc qui semblait crier « Je suis un mannequin mais je me fiche de mon apparence ! ». Tout en poussant son caddie, Draco pinça les lèvres, contrarié.

En plus d'être beau comme un dieu, il aurait parié que l'homme était un activiste. Un manifestant écolo, ou quelque chose de la sorte, qui jouait le bon samaritain mais qui en réalité était un sale type. _Oui, voilà ce qu'était cet homme._ Draco hocha la tête pour lui-même. Il mit les choux de Bruxelles dans son caddie, à côté des autres légumes. On ne pouvait décemment pas passer un repas de Noël sans choux de Bruxelles, tout le monde savait ça ! Il en avait eu tous les ans et il ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère par politesse envers un étranger.

Que restait-il sur la liste…

_YORKSHIRE PUDDINGS !_

Il se dirigea rapidement vers le rayon des surgelés, poussant de nombreuses personnes sans s'en rendre compte.

xOxOxOx

Harry avait honte de se sentir aussi perturbé. Il avait chaud, très chaud même. Comment cet homme avait-il osé…? Il tira nerveusement sur le col de son t-shirt. Il avait beau faire moins cinq degrés dehors, il mourrait de chaud dans sa veste de velours, et surtout, il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Finalement, il avait eu une très mauvaise idée en voulant sortir faire ses courses. Il regarda son caddie et y jeta quelques boîtes de pâtes cuisinées, puis se dirigea vers les surgelés pour tenter de se rafraichir un peu. Il voulait des Yorkshire Puddings. Ceux qui étaient à cuire. Il ne supportait plus ceux à réchauffer quatre minutes au four, les précuits. Ils devenaient aussi secs que des biscuits, à la minute même où il les sortait du four. Ceux qu'on devait faire cuire étaient bien meilleurs, plus doux et plus consistants. Pendant la cuisson, ils levaient, contrairement aux précuits sur lesquels on pouvait se casser les dents.

Il s'approcha du compartiment des desserts surgelés et soupira lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y en avait plus en stock. Typique. Cependant, il repéra une dernière boîte, dans un sale état d'ailleurs, dans un coin du congélateur. Génial, pensa-t-il. Il dirigea sa main vers la boite tout en lisant ce que l'encart en forme d'étoile jaune sur la boite disait : « Douze puddings plus deux pour le même prix ».

Au moment où sa main agrippa la boite, il sentit une résistance.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ! dit une voix familière.

- Non, mais vous sûrement ! répliqua Harry tout en resserrant sa prise sur la boite.

Le blond n'avait pas autant de prise que lui sur cette dernière et Harry réussit habilement à la lui prendre des mains.

- Mais c'est la dernière boîte ! s'exclama le blond.

- Parfaitement, et elle est à moi, trancha Harry.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel quand le blond secoua la tête en humectant ses lèvres. Voilà un vrai canon… et casse-pied.

- Oui, mais regardez un peu votre caddie. Un peu disparate, non ? Aucun article ne va avec les Yorkshire Puddings. D'un autre côté, moi, j'ai beaucoup de légumes, souligna-t-il. Je pense donc que c'est à moi qu'ils reviennent de droit.

- Vous êtes fou, c'est ça ? s'écria Harry, en mettant la boîte dans son caddie et en ignorant cette piètre ruse.

- Pas du tout, dit-il en se rapprochant d'Harry.

Le brun recula en grimaçant.

- De toute manière pourquoi en auriez-vous besoin ? renchérit le blond.

- Sûrement pour la même raison que vous, répliqua Harry en maintenant une distance raisonnable, les manger ! Je vais les faire cuire et les manger.

- Ah ! Un homme qui cuisine, c'est bien, constata l'enquiquineur avec un petit sourire d'une blancheur éclatante.

Harry lui lança un regard blasé et tenta une manœuvre pour fuir cette stupide querelle.

- Écoutez ! J'ai vraiment besoin de cette boîte !

Le ton du blond s'était raffermi et son sourire moqueur avait disparu. Il lança un regard noir à Harry qui ne fit pas grand cas de ce nouveau comportement.

- Mon père va les faire brûler lorsqu'il tentera de les faire cuire et ma mère veut un paquet de secours.

_Égoïste !_ pensa Harry. Son exaspération en venait à lui brûler la peau. Ces courses tournaient vraiment à la catastrophe. Il aurait dû suivre son instinct et ne pas venir ce soir.

Le blond lui adressa un autre sourire enjôleur. Harry se demanda s'il le pensait assez stupide pour tomber sous son charme et lui céder la boîte. Il s'avéra que l'homme se croyait vraiment irrésistible tandis qu'il continuait de fixer Harry. Cela dépassait tout ce qu'Harry aurait pu imaginer. Bien sûr qu'il était beau mais quel caractère ! L'homme allait renchérir mais Harry secoua la tête, sa patience étant à bout.

- Vous savez quoi ! cria-t-il, surprenant le blond qui s'arrêta de parler. Prenez ces foutus Yorkshires !

Il saisit la boîte, sentant la crise de nerf arriver.

- Vous voulez autre chose ? lança-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Il tendit la boite de Yorkshires au blond qui la prit tout en lui lançant un regard déconcerté. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé dans son élan par Harry.

- Vous ne voulez pas aussi de la sauce aux airelles ? Harry prit le petit bocal. Est-ce que j'aurais pris par hasard la dernière aussi ? Tenez ! Prenez-là.

Il la plaça dans le caddie du blond, réalisant qu'il allait trop loin dans sa tirade, mais incapable de s'arrêter pour autant.

- Vous voulez du chocolat en poudre ? Tenez ! Prenez le mien, dit-il en plaçant son paquet près de la sauce aux airelles.

L'expression d'abord choquée du blond passa à une expression d'amusement.

- Hé, dit-il d'une voix douce, constatant que le brun était en pleine crise, je ne veux pas de votre chocolat en poudre. Vous pouvez le garder, ils en ont toujours beaucoup dans leur rayon.

Il tenta d'apaiser le brun avec une voix grave et une expression inquiète. Harry lui lança un regard noir, sentant les mots mourir au fond de sa gorge.

- Tout va bien, dit le blond en l'observant attentivement, indiquant avec ses mains qu'effectivement tout allait bien…ou pas. Vous savez, ajouta-t-il avec douceur, avec tout cet engouement autour des diners de familles et l'achat des cadeaux de Noël, ça peut être une période très stressante.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et fronça les sourcils. Mon dieu, il venait de faire une scène. Il avait fait une scène en plein supermarché ! Il baissa rapidement les yeux, n'osant pas regarder les autres personnes qui avaient été témoins de sa petite crise. Il souhaitait vraiment disparaître en cet instant. Le blond garda un œil sur lui tandis qu'il prenait le paquet de chocolat en poudre pour le remettre à son propriétaire.

- Et tenez, dit-il, vous pouvez garder les Yorkshires.

Il avait toujours la boîte dans les mains et la déposa dans le caddie de l'autre homme.

- Je n'en veux pas, ronchonna Harry, tentant de cacher son humiliation.

- Allez-y gardez-les, insista le blond, vous m'avez déjà permis de garder les choux de Bruxelles.

Il sourit contrairement à Harry qui se pinçait les lèvres. Ce dernier observa plus en détail l'homme en face de lui et constata qu'il avait les yeux gris. Les yeux gris n'étaient pas courants, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait les yeux gris… De quelle couleur étaient les yeux de Ron ? Harry ne remarquait jamais ce genre de détail, en général. Il ne regardait pas vraiment les gens. Hermione avait les yeux marron, non ? Mince, il était incapable de dire de quelle couleur étaient les yeux de Ron. Il fronça les sourcils, ce que fit aussi le blond. Harry secoua la tête et se frotta le cou.

- D'accord, je vais y aller. Vous les gardez, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça et fut soulagé lorsque le blond lui jeta un dernier regard avant de s'en aller.

xOxOxOx

_Eh bien, c'était très intéressant,_ se dit Draco. Il venait d'assister à sa première "Crise de Noël". Il n'en voyait pas beaucoup. Le pauvre gars semblait bouleversé et troublé pour une boîte de Yorkshire Puddings que Draco s'était senti obligé de lui laisser. Peut-être avait-il eu une très mauvaise journée et qu'il ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage. Des gens comme ça existaient. Il avait semblé vraiment embarrassé après coup, Draco pouvait le dire. C'est pourquoi il était parti rapidement. Peut-être que le brun avait été largué par sa petite amie ou quelques dans ce goût là, songea Draco.

Il avait de très jolis yeux se dit Draco. Ce dernier avait toujours remarqué de jolis yeux, qu'ils appartiennent à des garçons ou des filles. Et les yeux du brun étaient très verts et particulièrement jolis. Définitivement un mannequin ou un acteur où quelqu'un à qui on a suggéré de faire de la télé… Peut-être sortait-il d'une dispute, pensa Draco. Beaucoup de choses avaient pu arriver pour finir en crise de nerfs dans le rayon surgelés. De plus, se dit Draco, les Yorkshires étaient uniquement un plan de secours. L'autre homme semblait en avoir besoin plus que lui. Il aurait juste à dire à sa mère que le magasin n'en avait plus, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. C'était le cas maintenant. Il n'y en avait plus en rayon. Sa mère comprendrait sûrement.

Sa mère, pensa-t-il soudainement. Il avait failli oublier ses chocolats à la liqueur. Bien qu'elle ne les ait pas mis sur sa liste des courses, il savait qu'elle les appréciait énormément avec un verre après le dîner. Elle en mangeait tous les ans. Il se dirigea vers le rayon des confiseries et choisit ses préférés.

xOxOxOx

Harry chercha en vain la queue la plus courte mais toutes semblaient interminables. Il poussa son chariot à la plus proche en soupirant et attendit patiemment. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le caddie des autres et constata qu'ils étaient pleins. Il regarda à nouveau ses propres achats qui paraissaient pathétiques en comparaison.

Un paquet de crackers aurait été un plus mais il n'avait personne avec qui les partager. Il était seul pour Noël cette année. Hermione et Ron passait les fêtes chez les parents de cette dernière. Si Harry venait partager le dîner de Noël avec la famille Weasley cela aurait fait étrange sans Ron à ses côtés, même s'il aurait été le bienvenu. Il avait dit à Hermione qu'il avait des plans de son côté et cela avait fait disparaître instantanément la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Il jeta à nouveau un regard sur les autres queues. Il y avait sûrement des caisses plus rapides, celles pour les "moins de 10 articles". Mais il s'avéra qu'il n'y en avait pas, et c'est résigné qu'il regarda se remplir le tapis roulant à côté de la caissière.

Trois minutes plus tard, il semblait que le caddie du client devant lui ne désemplissait pas, et, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, il se redressa, prit son caddie et quitta la file. Il y avait forcément une caisse plus rapide.

Il regarda attentivement les autres caisses et constata que la numéro trois semblait avancer plus vite que les autres. Il se précipita à cette dernière et se mit à la suite du dernier client. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul client devant lui.

- Bonjour à nouveau, entendit Harry.

Il leva les yeux vers ladite voix, légèrement effrayé. C'était encore le blond. Il le regardait avec un petit sourire et Harry aurait grogné si cela n'avait pas été rude de sa part. Il réussit à lui faire un sourire un peu crispé qui se traduisit par une grimace et répondit :

- Salut.

- Cette caissière ne perd pas son temps. Je pense qu'elle souhaite rapidement rentrer chez elle, lui dit l'homme en jetant un regard à la caissière. C'est pour ça que ses mains vont si vite.

Il était adossé négligemment au panneau séparant leur caisse de celle d'à côté. Harry acquiesça tandis que le blond posait la barre "client suivant" et commençait à déposer ses articles sur le tapis roulant. Il regarda silencieusement le blond pendant que ce dernier classait ses articles en différents groupes : comestibles, non comestibles, surgelés et frais.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, dit Harry au bout d'un moment, tirant nerveusement sur le bas de son T-shirt.

L'homme rigola discrètement en s'appuyant sur son chariot, et secoua légèrement la tête.

- Pas de problème, moi aussi. C'est la première fois que je me dispute pour de la nourriture.

Il sourit à Harry, d'un vrai sourire sincère et chaleureux qu'Harry lui rendit sans hésiter. L'homme sembla hésiter un instant puis lui tendit la main.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Draco.

Harry la lui serra fermement.

- Harry.

Draco acquiesça et avança de quelques pas, se rapprochant ainsi de la caissière.

- Alors, commença Draco pour faire la conversation, vous vivez dans le coin ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, c'est mon supermarché de quartier.

Draco hocha la tête en regardant le tapis roulant avancer. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Vous vivez près d'ici ?

Draco lui fit face et acquiesça.

- Oui. Juste en bas de Temple Parade, une maison avec un portail en fer forgé noir et gravé de petits serpents ouvragés.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent à cette information. Draco regarda ailleurs un moment avant de revenir chercher les yeux d'Harry. La famille de Draco devait être très riche pour pouvoir vivre sur Temple Parade. Il s'agissait d'une rue avec des maisons imposantes et des trottoirs ressemblant à des petites allées.

- Donc vous avez un grand repas de famille ? demanda Harry, tandis qu'ils avançaient tous les deux dans la queue.

- Ouais.

Il prit une autre barre de séparation des articles et la plaça derrière ses achats afin qu'Harry puisse poser ses articles sur le tapis. « Merci » répondit ce dernier tandis qu'il commençait à vider son chariot.

Il y avait une petite étagère avec des barres de chocolat et Draco en prit une avec lui. Il la montra à Harry.

- Ma faiblesse, dit-il en souriant tandis qu'il la déposait sur le tapis.

Harry pouffa et repoussa une mèche sur son front.

- C'est bien pour ça qu'elles sont là, pour vous tenter à la dernière minute.

- Et c'est efficace, dit Draco d'un air piteux, à chaque fois. Je tiens ça de ma mère.

Il fit un signe vers la boîte de chocolat sur le tapis roulant.

- Ceux-là, c'est pour elle que je les achète, tous les ans pour Noël. Elle dit toujours qu'il manque quelque chose si elle ne les a pas. Il faut absolument qu'elle les ait après le dîner avec un verre, dit-il un sourire en coin.

Harry rendit un sourire sincère à Draco tandis que ce le blond passait de l'autre côté de la caisse où ses articles commençait à arriver. Il les mit dans des sacs pendant que la caissière totalisait l'ensemble de ses achats. Harry observa Draco sortir son portefeuille et tendre sa carte de crédit. Elle imprima le ticket et le tendit à Draco pour qu'il le signe. Harry remarqua qu'il avait une belle signature, bien qu'un peu compliquée. La sienne, au contraire, était simple.

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à la caissière pour totaliser les articles d'Harry alors que Draco n'avait toujours pas terminé de remplir ses sacs. Ils se mirent donc à le faire ensemble.

- C'est bondé, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Draco tandis qu'ils prenaient chacun leurs sacs.

Harry regarda autour de lui pendant quelques instants.

- Oui. Je pense que tout le monde croit que faire ses courses le soir, c'est plus tranquille.

- Et ils ont tort, dit Draco tandis qu'il plaçait ses sacs dans son caddie.

Harry avait déjà rempli un sac et constata que tous ses surgelés et ses articles frais se trouvaient encore sur le comptoir. Il mit de côté son premier sac et commença à remplir le second avant de suivre le blond qui l'attendait avec son caddie deux fois plus chargé.

À la sortie du magasin, Draco lui fit un dernier sourire.

- Passez un bon Noël.

- Oui, répondit Harry, vous aussi et une très bonne année.

- Merci, je vais d'autant plus apprécier les choux de Bruxelles et vous les Yorkshires, d'accord ?

Harry rigola.

- Promis.

Une fois dehors, l'air froid les enveloppa immédiatement.

- Eh bien, au revoir alors, dit Draco avec un petit signe de la tête.

Harry le lui retourna :

- Ouais, au revoir.

Et ils marchèrent tous les deux dans deux directions différentes dans l'immense parking du supermarché.

Harry rentra à son appartement vers une heure et demie du matin et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, se terrer dans son lit et dormir. Il se força tout de même à sortir les articles congelés et frais afin de les ranger avant de se laisser gagner par sa fatigue. Il posa le deuxième sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine sans le vider et éteignit la lumière de la cuisine.

xOxOxOx

**Jour de Noël**

Il était quatre heures de l'après midi le jour de Noël, Harry vidait le second sac du supermarché qui était resté sur le comptoir. Hier il était sortit avec des amis pour un verre et un déjeuner, il n'était pas rentré avant la soirée et, par fainéantise, il n'avait pas eu le courage de vider le sac.

Aujourd'hui il avait pris son petit déjeuner, ouvert ses cadeaux puis avait regardé la télé. Ensuite il avait déjeuné, regardé à nouveau la télé et maintenant, tard dans l'après midi, il était entré dans la cuisine pour se faire du thé. En voyant le sac du supermarché sur le comptoir il avait grimacé face à son comportement. Il alla jusqu'au comptoir et vida enfin le sac. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sortit, étonné, une boite de chocolats à la liqueur. Ce n'était pas les siens, il n'avait pas acheté de chocolats. Il réfléchit un instant puis tout lui revint. Il s'agissait de ceux de Draco. Il avait dû les mettre par accident dans son propre sac pendant qu'ils les remplissaient ensemble. Draco avait dit qu'il les achetait pour sa mère.

Leurs articles étaient sur le même tapis et Harry avait dû les prendre par accident. Il les fixa pendant un long moment en se demandant ce que Draco avait bien pu dire à sa mère et s'il était retourné au magasin pour lui en racheter. C'était sûrement ce qu'il avait fait.

Il se fit une tasse de thé et retourna dans le salon. Lorsqu'il eut finit il rapporta sa tasse dans la cuisine. Il vit du coin de l'œil la boite de chocolat qui traînait sur un coin du comptoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait en faire ? Les manger ? Non, il n'aimait pas vraiment les liqueurs… Les jeter ? Ca semblait un peu méchant. Il se dit qu'il pouvait bien les garder pour ses invités. Quelqu'un les mangerait bien…avant la date de péremption. Il y avait bien une autre option mais il ne savait pas s'il fallait vraiment la considérer.

Il retourna dans son salon et se mit à zapper, mais il ne trouva rien d'intéressant à regarder. Il se leva et alla faire la vaisselle. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'essuya les mains et posa son regard à nouveau sur la boite de chocolat. Il pouvait, techniquement parlant, aller jusque chez Draco et lui rendre la boite. Temple Parade n'était pas si loin que ça de chez lui et prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il commençait à s'ennuyer devant la télé, il était resté devant toute la journée. Et c'était une bonne action à faire…Draco n'avait peut-être pas eu la chance de pouvoir racheter des chocolats pour sa mère et ainsi Harry accomplirait quelque chose de bien le jour de Noël.

Bien sûr, son geste pourrait paraître effrayant. Est-ce que ça serait effrayant si Draco venait chez lui pour lui rendre un article échangé par accident ? Harry y pensa pendant quelque secondes…pas vraiment. Il aurait apprécié que Draco soit assez prévenant pour venir lui rendre un de ses articles…

Ayant pris sa décision, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et alla dans l'entrée pour prendre son manteau. Il prit une écharpe qu'il enroula autour de son cou et prit la boite de chocolat du comptoir. Il jeta un regard rapide dans le miroir pour être sûr d'être présentable puis prit ses clés et sortit.

xOxOxOx

Cela lui prit 20 minutes pour atteindre le haut de Temple Parade. Cette rue, longue et à la merci du vent, se situait à la lisière de la banlieue. Les maisons étaient énormes et chacune possédaient un jardin. Il se demanda si repérer la maison de Draco allait être facile de la rue. De nombreuses maisons possédaient un large portail, les séparant ainsi de la rue. Il commença à s'aventurer et garda l'œil bien ouvert.

Après plusieurs minutes il s'impatienta. Jusqu'où allait cette rue ? Il avait l'impression de l'arpenter depuis une éternité. Il ne l'avait jamais parcouru à pied auparavant, il y passait en voiture mais cela ne lui prenait que quelques minutes pour arriver au bout. Il avait déjà vu six maisons avec un portail noir mais aucun n'avait de serpents forgés dessus. Il fronça les yeux en pensant que peut-être le portail n'était pas visible de la rue ? Et si c'était une perte de temps et qu'il ne trouvait jamais la maison ? Et si… Il haussa les épaules et continua quand même son chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut enfin récompensé. Il repéra deux grandes portes noires en fer forgé, décorées avec goût. Il se rapprocha et remarqua les fameux serpents ouvragés. C'était bien la maison de Draco. Il trouva un interphone sur un des côtés et s'y dirigea.

Tout en se raclant la gorge, il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone. Il entendit un faible « bzzzzzzzzz » de la sonnerie, retira ses doigts et attendit une réponse.

Un petite minute plus tard il y eu un bruit de craquement et une voix prononça « Oui ? ».

Une voix d'homme.

Harry se racla à nouveau la gorge et se rapprocha du combiné.

- Euh… bonjour, ça va sûrement vous paraître un peu étrange mais…euh…j'ai rencontré un certain Draco l'autre jour au Supermarché ! Il semblerait que j'ai pris par accident une boîte de chocolat qui était pour…

- Harry ? répondit une voix surprise.

- Oui ?

Harry se rapprocha encore plus du combiné.

- Salut, c'est Draco, dit-il avec un petit rire, venez, je vais vous faire entrer.

Harry entendit à nouveau un « bzzzzzzzz », puis les larges portes noires du portail s'ouvrirent doucement, lui laissant le champ libre pou entrer. Il s'avança sur l'allée de gravier tandis que les portes se refermaient derrière lui. Il pensait même avoir entre-aperçu une camera au dessus du portail, il lança un regard dans sa direction, puis souffla laissant échapper de la vapeur. Il continua d'avancer dans l'allée enneigée. Une minute plus tard, il confirma sa propre théorie de la grande allée séparant les maisons de la rue. Il marchait toujours et ne voyait pas encore la maison.

Il arriva finalement à un virage et continua sa marche vers la maison. Il fit un petit sourire lorsque l'allée fit place à une grande maison où Draco, qui lui fit un signe de la main, l'attendait sur le perron.

- Salut ! dit-il à Harry tandis que ce dernier le rejoignait sur le pas de la porte.

- Salut, dit Harry en lui souriant. Il lui tendit la boîte de chocolats que ce dernier s'empressa de lui prendre des mains avec un petit sourire.

- Merci, répliqua-t-il. J'avais bien pensé à un échange d'article par erreur ou même un oubli sur le tapis. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de retourner au supermarché, ma mère va être contente.

Harry renifla, ses joues et oreilles avaient rougies à cause du froid, et acquiesça.

- Oui, j'ai supposé la même chose…

Il renifla à nouveau.

- Enfin je veux dire…je n'habite pas très loin et j'ai pensé qu'une petite balade pour vous rendre ça me ferait du bien, donc…

- Vous avez l'air frigorifié, dit Draco un peu inquiet.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Oh non je vais bien…

Draco montra la porte d'entrée des yeux

- Pourquoi n'entreriez-vous pas ? Nous pouvons boire un verre ? C'est la moindre des choses.

- Oh… euh… Je… Je suis attendu chez des amis un peu plus tard… pour dîner.

Harry hésitait, se sentant coupable de mentir. Il ne voulait pas que Draco pense qu'il était seulement venu dans l'intention d'être invité ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Et si Draco pensait que c'était pour ça qu'Harry était venu ? Harry regarda Draco et comprit que ce dernier était sincère. Après tout ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal… juste pour quelques minutes… il ne voulait pas être impoli et il avait vraiment froid.

- Entrez juste un moment, l'invita à nouveau Draco, vous pouvez vous réchauffer un peu en même temps.

Harry se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à la proposition puis sourit et acquiesça.

- D'accord. Merci.

Draco se glissa à l'intérieur de la maison et Harry le suivit, essuyant ses chaussures sur le paillasson.

À l'intérieur, il détailla le plus discrètement possible le mobilier. Il se trouvait actuellement dans un grand hall avec de nombreux miroirs, lumières et décorations de Noël. Il sourit timidement lorsque que Draco lui demanda son manteau. Il l'enleva et le lui tendit, ce dernier l'accrocha dans un placard situé sur le côté. Harry enleva son écharpe et Draco lui montra la rampe de l'escalier.

- Mettez-là ici, ça ira très bien. Oh, et puis, on devrait se tutoyer, non ?

- Euh, si tu veux.

Harry posa son écharpe sur la rampe en bois noir et remit bien en place sa chemise sur son jean tandis que Draco le menait dans une autre pièce.

- Vous… Tu as une charmante maison, commenta Harry dans le dos de Draco.

Ce dernier se retourna.

- Merci. Je l'ai construite moi-même, plaisanta-t-il.

Draco entra dans la cuisine, enfin le mot cuisine était un peu faible pour décrire la taille et la splendeur de la pièce. C'était massif, il y avait toutes sortes d'ustensiles de cuisine, de casseroles accrochées au dessus d'un îlot central circulaire. Tout était en granit sombre mais brillant, et l'odeur…. le nez d'Harry apprécia immédiatement la délicieuse odeur de cuisine qui régnait dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une odeur de pommes de terre grillées et d'une dinde rôtissant dans le four. Son estomac gargouilla et il se sentit affamé, bien qu'il ait mangé à midi.

Draco posa la boîte de chocolats sur le plan de travail, entre une assiette remplie de crackers et du fameux pudding de Noël.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, commença Harry, enfin…tu m'avais dit où tu habitais alors…

- Non, le coupa Draco, c'est bien, franchement. Merci d'avoir été si prévenant.

Draco offrit un sourire chaleureux à Harry puis alla vers un placard se situant au dessus de l'évier. Il portait un jean bleu foncé et un pull beige. Il réussissait à paraître décontracté tout en étant classe en même temps. Certaines personnes étaient douées pour s'habiller avec goût. Il avait des cheveux vraiment blonds, nota Harry. Il savait que Draco était blond, il l'avait remarqué la dernière fois, mais il était rare de voir un blond si clair sur un homme. Draco prit deux verres puis se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur.

- Tu es en voiture ou… ? Draco haussa les sourcils tandis qu'Harry secouait la tête négativement.

- Je suis à pied.

- Je peux donc t'offrir un verre de champagne ? Tu bois de l'alcool ?

Harry hocha la tête tout en s'adossant au comptoir.

- Oui, j'en bois… Merci… C'est très… sympa.

Draco prit une bouteille de champagne et l'ouvrit. Harry regarda le liquide pétillant et doré couler dans le verre avant que Draco lui en tende un.

- Merci, dit Harry.

Ils trinquèrent ensemble.

- Joyeux Noël, dit Draco.

- Joyeux Noël, répondit Harry avant d'en boire quelques gorgées.

Il trouvait surréaliste de se trouver dans cette cuisine luxueuse, chez un parfait étranger, à boire du champagne. Il capta un regard de Draco et sourit derrière son verre tandis que ce dernier lui lança une œillade chaleureuse.

À ce moment, une voix féminine retentit.

- Draco ? Qui était à la porte ?

Draco se retourna, éloigna le verre de champagne de sa bouche et répondit.

- Quelqu'un d'assez gentil pour te ramener tes chocolats, Mère.

- Ah bon ? répondit la voix qui se rapprochait de la cuisine.

Harry tourna la tête pour apercevoir une femme entrer dans la cuisine. Il s'agissait de la mère de Draco, mais Harry ne l'aurait jamais parié. Elle était grande et sculpturale, très blonde et très fine. Elle paraissait jeune pour avoir un fils âgé comme Draco. Mais il était évident qu'il avait hérité de sa beauté.

- Bonjour, dit-il tout en posant son verre et lui tendant la main. Je suis Harry.

- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle en lui serrant la main. C'est vraiment sympathique de votre part de rapporter ces chocolats.

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux et s'approcha du four. Elle se baissa au niveau de la vitre.

- Est-ce que tu as surveillé la dinde, mon chéri ?

Draco secoua la tête, et posa son verre de champagne sur le comptoir.

- Non, Père dit de faire cette chose ridicule dans vingt minutes.

- Mmm, eh bien puisque la dinde est la responsabilité de ton père, il fera lui-même cette chose ridicule.

Elle se redressa, offrit un sourire à Harry avant de regarder Draco.

- Je vous laisse, dit-elle, baisse le feu des carottes, veux-tu ? répliqua-t-elle par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce.

Harry regarda la gazinière et vit les deux grandes casseroles de choux de Bruxelles et de carottes mijotant au dessus des flammes bleues. Harry se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir prit avec lui la boîte de Yorkshire Puddings. Il aurait dû la laisser à Draco. Elle aurait été bien mieux utilisée ici

Draco alla vers la gazinière et baissa le feu sous les carottes puis pointa du doigt une arche qui menait vers une autre pièce.

- Allons dans une autre pièce où on pourra s'asseoir.

Il attrapa la bouteille de champagne et l'emmena avec lui. Harry traîna les pieds en suivant Draco dans ce qu'il pensait être une salle à manger et un salon. Il y avait une grande table près d'une immense baie vitrée à l'opposé de la pièce, et une cheminée à côté de laquelle se trouvait un énorme sapin de noël entièrement décoré. Il y avait des cadeaux dessous et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement.

- Installe-toi, dit Draco en désignant un grand fauteuil en cuir qui s'affaissa un peu tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait. Il tint son verre prudemment. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de renverser son verre sur le fauteuil et le tapis de luxe.

Il regarda l'arbre scintillant.

- On dirait que tu as eu une matinée chargée, dit-il.

Draco lui lança un regard espiègle.

- Je suis un grand enfant.

Harry regarda l'élégante pièce, il était facile d'imaginer une famille heureuse et riante ici.

- Comment s'est passée ta matinée ? demanda Draco.

Harry se tendit légèrement et fut heureux de voir entrer un homme, marmonnant quelque chose pour lui-même.

- Draco, est-ce que tu aurais des piles ?

- Non, répondit Draco.

Harry conclut rapidement que cet homme était le père de Draco. La ressemblance était frappante. Draco était la parfaite combinaison de ses deux parents. L'homme était grand et très fin avec des cheveux blond clair et une touche de blanc. Dans son pull en laine noire et son jean, le père de Draco, tout comme sa mère, ne faisait pas son âge.

- Mmm, marmonna ce dernier.

- Père ? Je te présente Harry.

Harry se leva et serra la main que le père de Draco lui tendait. Ce dernier avait une poigne ferme.

- Oui l'homme qui rapporte les chocolats, j'ai entendu dire, dit-il en souriant tandis qu'Harry confirmait d'un mouvement de tête.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de piles ? demanda Draco pendant qu'Harry se rasseyait et but une nouvelle gorgée de champagne.

- Le père Noël musical que ta tante a offert à ta mère l'année dernière. Je l'ai sorti du grenier et pensais le mettre dans l'entrée.

Il secoua sa tête.

- Sans importance, je vais regarder dans la cuisine, dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

- Donc, comment s'est passé ta matinée ? redemanda Draco.

- Ca a été, répondit Harry.

- L'as-tu passé avec tes parents ?

- Mmm Non. Je n'ai pas de parents…

Draco le regarda avec une expression ébahie. Harry élabora rapidement :

- Ils sont morts, enfin je veux dire. J'en avais, comme tout le monde, mais ils sont morts donc…

_Mon dieu_, pensa Harry, _il faut que j'arrête de parler_, se gronda-t-il tandis que Draco le regardait avec pitié.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il un peu maladroitement, ça doit être terrible, continua-t-il avec compassion.

- Ca va, coupa Harry, ils sont morts quand j'étais encore bébé. Je ne me souviens pas d'eux…

Draco acquiesça mais semblait toujours sous le choc. Harry but une nouvelle gorgé de son verre. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il balançait ce genre de chose ainsi ? Il venait de tuer la conversation. Mais les fêtes comme Noël le faisaient toujours se comporter bizarrement. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher la sensation de vide au creux de son estomac. Il aurait vraiment aimé avoir une famille… il soupira et fit un petit sourire à Draco afin de rassurer ce dernier que tout allait bien.

Il y eu une pause pendant laquelle ils burent leur champagne.

- Il semblerait qu'il va y avoir un grand rassemblement, dit Harry en espérant que la conversation reprenne.

Draco acquiesça.

- Eh bien… ma famille vient diner. Je vois assez rarement ma tante, son mari et leur fille, juste quelques fois par an, même si on se dit chaque année qu'on se verra plus souvent. Mais c'est sympa de tous les avoir à Noël.

Harry acquiesça.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom de famille, dit Draco en croisant ses jambes et en posant son verre dessus.

- Oh ! C'est Harry Potter, dit-il en souriant.

- Harry Potter, que faîtes-vous dans la vie Mr Harry Potter ?

Draco fit une pause et détailla Harry.

- Mannequin? Présentateur ? Ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Vous en avez l'apparence…

Harry resta bouche bée. Il était stupéfait. Lui ? Mannequin ? Il fronça les sourcils, signe de grande confusion, et ne put empêcher une rougeur de s'étaler sur ses joues au compliment inattendu.

- Oh… euh… non, balbutia-t-il.

Harry se mit à rire, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire discret chez Draco.

- En réalité, je finis mes études de droit cette année et je cherche une place dans un journal. J'ai deux entreprises qui sont intéressées par ma candidature et dans les deux cas je commencerais fin Janvier… c'est tout.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Et toi ?

Draco s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, ses yeux gris fixant avec attention le visage d'Harry.

- Je commence mon Master en Architecture et décoration d'intérieur en avril, je vivrais à la maison durant cette période. J'ai déménagé lorsque j'ai passé mon bac et ma mère m'a convaincu de revenir à la maison. Même si je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'être convaincu, ria-t-il, mes parents me manquaient, la maison aussi, donc… ça sera sympa.

Draco attrapa la bouteille de champagne et remplit à nouveau le verre d'Harry. Il demanda à Harry où il avait été à l'Université, puis partir dans une longue conversation sur les "où", "qui" et "comment" qui dura plus de vingt minutes.

Draco s'amusa d'une histoire sur l'un des professeurs d'Harry quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Harry s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il entendit la mère de Draco se précipiter dans l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte. Il regarda Draco tandis que ce dernier se levait du fauteuil.

- Ils sont en avance, commenta-t-il.

Harry acquiesça et termina rapidement son verre de champagne. Il se leva à son tour.

- Je devrais y aller alors…

Il s'interrompit et Draco secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, ne t'en vas pas si vite…

Harry haussa les sourcils de surprise au ton sérieux de Draco. Mais il devrait vraiment y aller, après tout la famille de Draco venait d'arriver et ça paraîtrait étrange d'avoir un étranger parmi eux !

Harry ne put aller plus loin dans ses pensées que Draco continua.

- Tout le monde va discuter pendant un moment de choses et d'autres. Prends un peu de vin ou du lait de poule, tu n'as pas encore goûté le lait de poule de ma mère.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda Draco.

- Eh bien… euh… si ça ne dérange pas tes parents…

- Non, le rassura Draco en secouant la tête, ça ne les dérange pas du tout.

À ce moment, la famille de Draco entra dans la pièce, il y eu des éclats de voix excités et de nombreuses embrassades. Harry se rassit dans son fauteuil et observa la scène.

Draco se démêla des bras de sa tante et fit un signe vers Harry.

- Tout le monde, voici Harry. Harry, je te présente tout le monde.

Il entendit un « Qui est Harry ? ». La mère de Draco répondit. « Harry est le nouvel ami de Draco. » Harry sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir à être ainsi inclus dans leur conversation. "Le nouvel ami de Draco", c'était tellement gentil, il sourit timidement et fit un signe de la main. Il fut accueilli par un concert de « Bonsoir Harry. » Il continua de sourire tandis que les membres de la famille enlevaient leurs manteaux et se séparaient entre les toilettes et la cuisine. La cousine de Draco, qui était restée, posa sa doudoune blanche sur le sofa.

- Draco, tu pourrais m'apporter un peu de coca ? J'ai la gorge sèche, dit-elle.

Draco acquiesça et regarda Harry. Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe de la tête et Draco sortit de la pièce tandis que sa cousine s'asseyait dans le canapé et commençait à enlever ses bottes.

- Je suis Tonks au fait, dit-elle, ses cheveux blonds et roses retombant devant ses yeux pendant qu'elle luttait avec ses chaussures.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle réussit à les enlever, remit ses cheveux derrière ses épaules et réajusta son pull beige, d'aspect moelleux, à la taille.

- Tante Narcissa m'a offert ce magnifique pull, je devais donc le mettre ce soir. Bien sûr, maintenant j'ai chaud et je vais transpirer pendant tout le repas.

Elle fit éclater quelques bulles avec son chewing-gum et lança un sourire espiègle à Harry.

- Alors comme ça, toi et Draco êtes amis depuis longtemps ?

- Euh… non, dit-il rapidement, repoussant quelques mèches de ses yeux, en fait on vient juste de se rencontrer.

Il s'agita un peu sous le regard scrutateur de la jeune femme, puis se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Elle hocha la tête, comme si elle savait quelque chose.

- Ah bon ?

Harry répondit d'un demi-hochement de tête.

- Tiens Tonks, dit Draco en revenant et en tendant un verre à sa cousine. Elle but quelques gorgées puis tira sur la manche de Draco vigoureusement pendant qu'elle avalait.

- Draco met la télé, vite. Il y a le téléfilm "The Snowman", on doit absolument le regarder.

- Tu l'as vu un millier de fois, protesta Draco qui alla quand même chercher la télécommande et zappa sur plusieurs chaînes.

Il y avait un grand écran plat sur le mur et Harry fut très impressionné par la qualité de l'image.

- Stop, arrête-toi sur cette chaîne ! cria Tonks en prenant la télécommande des mains de Draco et en s'installant dans le canapé.

- Tu dois vraiment regarder "The Snowman" à Noël, hein ?

Tonks regarda Harry et ce dernier approuva, sentant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment un autre choix que d'être d'accord avec elle.

Draco lui fit un sourire en coin.

- Elle le regarde tous les ans…

Il lança un regard en direction de sa cousine qui s'était affalée dans le canapé et regardait avec enthousiasme la télévision.

- Oh non, murmura-t-elle, il commence à fondre.

Son visage se décomposa puis brusquement, elle se leva. Harry la regarda avec surprise.

- Je ne peux pas voir la fin, renifla-t-elle, c'est trop triste…

Puis sur cet argument, elle s'enfuit du salon.

- Et elle fait ça aussi tous les ans, déclara Draco la regardant s'enfuir ainsi du salon. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas vu la fin depuis au moins dix ans.

Harry émit un petit rire.

- Eh bien… c'est quand même un peu triste.

Draco lui fit un doux sourire.

- C'est vrai…

Il fixa Harry un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, ce dernier sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

- Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ? demanda brusquement Draco.

Harry resta interdit pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Euh, non, il regarda Draco dans les yeux, et toi ?

Draco secoua la tête.

- Non.

Harry acquiesça et regarda ses genoux, enlevant un fil sur son jean.

Une minute plus tard retentit une voix aigue, suivi d'un appel de la mère du blond.

- Draco, Nana est là !

Harry releva la tête au moment où Draco lui fit un petit sourire et se leva du canapé.

- Excuse moi, c'est Nana, elle arrive toujours par la porte de service. Je vais juste la voir et lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Oui, pas de problème, répondit Harry qui se demandait s'il ne devait pas vraiment partir maintenant.

Une seconde plus tard, il fut rejoint par Tonks qui lui tendit quelque chose ressemblant à du sirop de cassis. Harry regarda dubitativement la boisson tandis que Tonks lui souriait, tout en avalant une gorgée de la boisson.

- C'est de la vodka et de la canneberge, ça te va ?

Harry acquiesça et sirota son verre alors que Tonks engloutissait déjà la moitié de son verre.

- Je recherchais une boisson de Noël et la canneberge est ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

Harry sourit, sentant déjà la chaleur synonyme de l'alcool se diffuser dans son corps. Il se rassit dans le fauteuil pendant que Tonks zappait sur les différentes chaînes, évitant consciencieusement "The Snowman".

*o*o*o*o*

Draco était dans la cuisine, accueillant Nana. Elle l'enlaça fortement et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as apporté ? s'enquit sa mère apparaissant à côté de Draco et regardant sa belle-mère avec suspicion.

- Ce que j'ai apporté ? C'est pourtant évident ma chère Narcissa ! répondit Nana d'une voix moqueuse.

- Eh bien, ça ressemble à des chaussettes de cheminée et nous n'en avons pas mis cette année. Ca ne va pas avec la décoration de notre sapin.

- Oui, dit Nana en enlevant son manteau et en le tendant à la tante de Draco qui tentait de ne pas sourire. J'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas ces petites merveilles alors j'ai apporté celles qui étaient chez moi.

La mère de Draco fit un petit sourire et secoua sa chevelure blonde.

- Mais ça ne vas pas avec le reste, maman.

- Balivernes, dit Nana en les donnant à Draco. Ce sont des chaussettes et c'est Noël, bien sûr que ça va avec le reste ! Draco va dans le salon et accroche-les au manteau de cheminée.

Draco sourit tandis que sa mère levait les yeux au ciel et serrait fortement sa belle-mère dans ses bras.

Draco ricana et retourna dans le salon. Harry était assis seul sur le canapé et Tonks était à côté de la fenêtre avec son téléphone portable. Harry le regarda et Draco lui renvoya un sourire.

- Ce sont des chaussettes, dit-il en secouant les petites merveilles.

Il se souvint soudainement de quelque chose et les tendit à Harry.

- Est-ce que ça te dérange de les accrocher à la cheminée ? Je vais chercher quelques guirlandes lumineuses.

Harry posa son verre et se leva.

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, dit-il en les prenant des mains de Draco.

Ce dernier retourna dans la cuisine, se mit à genoux et entreprit d'ouvrir de nombreux placards afin de trouver les guirlandes lumineuses.

- Draco, dit Nana, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais de la compagnie ce soir.

- Hein ? répondit Draco en lançant un regard vers Nana. Ah ouais, il s'appelle Harry.

- Tu viens juste de rencontrer cet Harry alors ?

- Mmm, marmonna Draco.

Il entendit sa mère rire.

- Draco l'aime bien, je crois.

- Mère ! protesta Draco, sans nier pour autant.

- Et de quoi il a l'air cet Harry ? s'enquit Nana, trainant les pieds vers la porte et passant la tête à travers l'arche.

- Mmm, Sympa. Superbe corps...

- Nana ! s'insurgea Draco tandis que sa mère et sa tante avait un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- Regardez avec quelle application il s'occupe de mes chaussettes, roucoula Nana, toute cette concentration, Draco, bon choix. Attendons qu'il se retourne...

Draco sortit une boite renfermant des guirlandes électriques tout en secouant la tête, amusé du comportement des femmes.

- Ah, joli, Draco. Il est charmant. Tellement mignon. Il a l'air adorable, Draco.

- Demande-lui comment il l'a rencontré ! dit sa mère inutilement.

Draco lui fit les gros yeux, elle lui répondit en haussant les épaules et retourna vérifier ses légumes.

- Où est-ce que tu l'as rencontré, Draco ? demanda Nana tandis qu'elle se remplissait un verre de vin rouge.

- Dans un supermarché, répondit Draco avec nonchalance alors que Nana blêmit à ses mots.

- Supermarché ? Comme ces petites supérettes bon marché ouvertes toute la nuit ?

- Nana ! Non! Pour qui me prends-tu ? protesta Draco tandis qu'il ouvrait une boite et en sortait une petite guirlande de lumière.

- Il a donné notre adresse à Harry, dit sa mère joyeusement tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le tiroir, en quête d'ustensiles.

- Oublie les cambrioleurs et les intrus, Draco donne des invitations à des étrangers dans les superettes. Est-ce que tu as distribué des prospectus aussi ? répliqua-t-elle sur un ton acide mais Draco vit une petite lueur amusée dans ses yeux.

- Ca ne s'est pas passé ainsi, Nana, de plus il est différent.

- Et comment peux-tu le deviner ? persista-t-elle.

- Parce que... je peux, c'est tout.

Draco lui lança un regard perçant, avant de hausser les épaules et de sourire. Il pouvait entendre Nana rigoler tandis qu'il quittait la cuisine.

Harry avait terminé d'arranger la cheminée lorsque Draco revint. Il se précipita sur la guirlande lumineuse, l'accrocha et la brancha. Ils allumèrent la guirlande. Draco regarda Harry à la dérobée, ce dernier avait un petit sourire qui éclairait son visage.

- Merci de me les avoir accrochées, dit Draco.

Harry lui fit un doux sourire qui fit penser à Draco qu'Harry était vraiment adorable.

- Ce n'était pas grand-chose, répliqua Harry modestement.

Draco continua de regarder Harry et imagina la sensation de ses doigts dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Harry remarqua le regard insistant de Draco, baissa les yeux avant de finalement supporter son regard.

- Ta grand-mère est là ? demanda Harry après quelques secondes.

Draco acquiesça, tentant de ne pas regarder Tonks qui se tenait derrière Harry et qui levait les yeux suggestivement vers lui avant de quitter la pièce.

- C'est sympathique d'avoir une grande famille, dit Harry avec un air pensif, provoquant un pincement au cœur de Draco.

- Ouais, répondit Draco doucement.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire et Draco remarqua à quel point les yeux d'Harry étaient beaux et à quel point il était mignon sous les lumières de Noël.

À ce moment-là, la grand-mère de Draco entra dans le salon avec la nappe et les serviettes de noël.

- Tiens Draco, dit-elle en lui tendant tout ce qu'elle avait entre les mains, tu veux bien mettre la table avec ton ami ?

Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui tendit la main, que ce dernier serra poliment.

- Bonjour, dit-il en rougissant et d'un ton timide.

Draco cacha son sourire et fit quelques gestes à l'intention de sa grand-mère, dans le dos d'Harry.

- Arrête, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Elle haussa légèrement les yeux et sourit à Harry, puis s'affaira sur l'arbre du salon, laissant Harry et Draco avec la nappe et les serviettes.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça, dit Draco en se dirigeant vers la table, tu es censé être un invité et tu nous aides avec tout.

- Ca m'est égal, répondit sincèrement Harry.

Draco fit un signe de tête et quelques minutes plus tard admirèrent fièrement la table qu'ils avaient préparée.

- Ca me paraît bien de mon point de vue, statua Draco, Harry partageant son opinion avec un «mmm».

- Parfait, Draco, appela sa mère de la cuisine, où est ton père ? Dis lui qu'il faut qu'il retire la dinde du four.

- J'y vais, cria Draco en réponse à sa mère, je reviens tout de suite, dit-il à Harry, puis partit en quête de son père qu'il trouva dans la salle de billard. Il partageait un cigare avec son oncle. Une minute plus tard, Draco revint vers la cuisine.

- Il arrive maman !

Narcissa hocha la tête.

- Ton ami reste pour dîner n'est-ce pas ? demanda Nana qui revenait du salon.

Elle s'empara de plusieurs bouteilles de vin qui se trouvaient dans la cave.

- Dîner ? répéta Draco, soudainement pale. Mince.

Il jura doucement avant de se presser vers le salon.

- Harry, je suis vraiment désolé.

Harry parut étonné.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde l'heure, dit Draco en pointant du doigt l'horloge.

- Oh, dit Harry, un voile de compréhension passant sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait prendre du retard pour ton dîner. Enfin je veux dire que le temps que tu rentres chez toi, prenne ta voiture et rejoigne tes amis, ce sera peut-être trop tard non ?

Harry resta silencieux, le visage fermé.

- Est-ce qu'ils vont t'attendre ? demanda anxieusement Draco. Le temps que tu arrives chez eux, la nourriture sera sûrement froide et ils pourraient t'en vouloir...

Draco semblait désolé. Harry prit une grande inspiration mais ne dit toujours rien.

- Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas pour diner ? enchaîna rapidement Draco.

Harry sursauta de surprise.

- On est sur le point de se mettre à table, et après tout, tu as aidé à mettre la table et tout le reste. Peut-être que tu pourrais appeler tes amis et leur expliquer...

- Euh...

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies un repas de noël froid ou quelque chose dans ce genre parce que je t'ai gardé trop longtemps tu sais...

- Euh...

Harry se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Je ne devrais pas vraiment, je t'ai déjà pris beaucoup de ton temps...

- Non, protesta rapidement Draco, ne t'en fais pas, c'est vraiment sympa que tu sois là.

- Mais ta famille va m'en vouloir, enfin je veux dire, je suis un étranger...

- Pas du tout, répondit honnêtement Draco, vraiment ça ne gênera personne. Ils t'aiment bien.

Les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent. Draco lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Si tu as besoin d'y aller, alors pars mais juste... J'aimerais vraiment que tu restes, si tu le souhaites.

Harry se mordilla les lèvres, puis regarda Draco avec une expression inquiète. Il ne voulait vraiment pas imposer sa présence à la famille de Draco. Il n'avait pas été invité, est-ce que ça ne serait pas impoli de sa part d'accepter ? Même si il n'avait rien de prévu et que lorsqu'il rentrerait seule de la nourriture surgelée l'attendait pour un diner en solitaire. Toute la nourriture et la compagnie ici était très tentant mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Au fond de lui il le voulait vraiment, son estomac commençait à gargouiller et rien chez lui ne semblait aussi appétissant que la nourriture qu'il y avait ici. Enfin à l'exception du Yorkshire Puddings...

- Euh..., hésita-t-il un peu stupidement.

Il remarqua que la famille de Draco commençait à se réunir dans le salon.

- Je suppose que je peux rester ? dit-il timidement tandis que Draco lui offrit un immense sourire.

- Génial, tu téléphones à tes amis et je vais le dire à ma mère.

- Si tu es vraiment sûr, Harry déglutit péniblement.

Est-ce qu'ils allaient penser qu'il était une sorte d'intrus qui allait profiter de leur généreuse hospitalité ?

- Harry, vous restez pour diner n'est-ce pas ? demanda Nana en lui tapotant le bras tout en se dirigeant vers son siège.

- Eh bien...si cela ne vous ennuie pas trop ? dit Harry.

- Balivernes, nous serons enchantés de vous avoir parmi nous. Peut-être pourriez-vous enseigner quelques bonnes manières à mon petit-fils, pendant que vous y êtes, dit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Draco manqua de s'étouffer avec son lait de poule et émit quelques commentaires indignés.

Harry sourit.

- Je reviens dans une minute, s'excusa-t-il.

Il partit en direction de l'entrée pour enfin sortir sur le perron. Il se sentait mal, prétendre téléphoner à ses amis pour annuler son diner. Il mentait et ce n'était pas correct mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Ce serait vraiment trop triste s'il devait avouer la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira et se sentit idiot lorsqu'il entendit les rires provenant de la maison, ainsi que les silhouettes qui se devinait derrière le rideau grâce aux lumières allumées. Il se ressaisit, se redressa puis rentra à nouveau dans la maison. Il revint au salon où la mère de Draco lui présenta une chaise à côté de son fils. Ce dernier releva la tête vers lui

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, répondit Harry avant de se glisser à côté de Draco.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, tout le monde ouvrit son cracker explosif. Draco tendit un côté du sien à Harry qui le prit. Ils tirèrent en même temps et entendirent le petit son qui signifiait que le cracker s'était cassé. Harry avait la plus grosse moitié dans sa main.

- Tu as gagné, dit Draco simplement.

Il tendit le chapeau contenant les autres crackers à Harry, ce dernier le prit, touchant au passage la main de Draco. Il sentit une chaleur l'envahir au moment où leur peau entrèrent en contact, il regarda ailleurs afin que Draco ne voit pas ses joues s'empourprer.

- J'ai des petites cartes, dit-il en montrant le paquet qui était tombé dans son assiette.

- Oui, dit Draco, et tu dois porter le chapeau.

Harry rigola et plaça la couronne dorée sur sa tête comme tous les autres invités. Ils tirèrent cette fois ci le cracker d'Harry ensemble, Draco gagna cette fois-ci.

- C'est un bon cadeau, déclara Draco en regardant son nouveau canif, tu te souviens de l'année où tu as eu ceux avec des canards en plastiques, tu étais très déçue ?

Sa mère grimaça et tapa l'épaule de son mari.

C'est la faute de ton père, il me pressait dans le magasin, j'ai prit le premier qui me tombait sous la main.

Harry sourit face à la conversation légère qui se déroulait autour de lui. Tonks, qui était en face de lui, lui passa un verre de vin qu'il accepta. Lorsqu'il regarda son assiette il vit qu'elle était remplie de toutes sortes de délicatesses de noël. Il s'intégra parfaitement à l'ambiance festive, une demi-heure plus tard Draco lui glissa :

-Je suis vraiment content que tu sois resté pour diner.

Harry lui renvoya un sourire heureux, sa culpabilité, depuis longtemps partie au fur et à mesure des verres de vin qu'il buvait, des rires qu'il partageait et des conversations qu'il avait avec tous.

- Moi aussi, dit-il sans vraiment analyser ce qu'il disait.

Le sourire de Draco fut éclatant et Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas dit de grosses bêtises au vu de la joie de son hôte.

Après le repas, les parents de Draco ramenèrent de la cuisine une bûche de noël ainsi que de nombreux petits puddings. Tous grognèrent à cause de leurs estomacs déjà bien replis ce qui ne les empêcha pas de consommer une grande partie du dessert. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi rempli de sa vie tandis qu'il se léchait les lèvres. Peu de temps après, l'oncle de Draco annonça l'heure du thé et du café afin de faire passer le repas.

- Papa, je vais mourir, s'exclama Tonks tandis qu'elle commençait à débarrasser la table avec l'aide d'Harry et de Draco.

- Mais non, répliqua l'oncle de Draco depuis la cuisine.

Harry regarda tout autour de lui et fut particulièrement étonné de ne pas se sentir du tout mal à l'aise entouré de Draco et de toute sa famille. Ils avaient été si obligeants et gentils. Il se rapprocha de la mère de Draco qui découvrait une paire de boucles d'oreille comme cadeau.

- J'aimerais juste vous remercier pour ce diner, c'était vraiment gentil.

- Harry, dit Narcissa un sourire sur les lèvres, nous avons beaucoup aimé vous avoir parmi nous.

Elle semblait vraiment sincère et Harry acquiesça. À ce moment Tonks lui fit de grands gestes, il traversa la pièce pour rejoindre cette dernière.

- Draco et moi essayons de décider à quels jeux nous allons jouer, dit-elle, nous jouons toujours à quelque chose au moment du thé.

- Oh, répliqua Harry au moment où Draco ouvrit un placard qui contenait de nombreuses boites de jeu.

- Monopoly, Draco, s'exclama Lucius depuis le salon.

Draco regarda Harry avec un air interrogatif.

- Oui, j'aime bien, dit Harry.

Ils sortirent la boite du placard. La mère de Draco et son oncle allèrent préparer le thé pendant que Tonks, Draco et Harry installaient le jeu sur la table où ils avaient diné. Peu de temps après ils commencèrent le jeu tout en mangeant des chocolats et en buvant du thé ou du café.

Une heure plus tard...

- Donne tout, Draco, ria Lucius en tendant la main.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Père, tu es tellement grippe-sou.

- Oui, dit Lucius d'un air affecté, tu as choisi de rester dans l'hôtel le plus cher. Tu crois vraiment que tu ne paierais rien ? Crache tout !

Harry gloussa pendant que Draco grimaça et donna à contrecœur plus d'une centaine de livres de loyer.

- Bien, bien, mis en faillite par mon propre père. Je me rends.

Draco leva les mains.

- Tu peux m'aider, dit Harry avec douceur.

- Je peux, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco rapprocha sa chaise de celle d'Harry. Ce dernier sentit le souffle de Draco contre sa joue. Il regarda Draco qui lui rendit son regard. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Harry lécha ses lèvres nerveusement. Il sentit quelque chose au creux de l'estomac.

- Hé ! S'exclama Tonks, sortant Harry de se rêverie, ils jouent en équipe.

Le père de Tonks s'esclaffa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry n'a pas tant d'argent que ça, Tonks.

- Ne sous-estime pas tes adversaires, mon oncle, prévint Draco en pointant un doigt inquisiteur à son oncle.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, Lucius fut annoncé grand vainqueur, Harry, le sous-estimé, étant arrivé second.

Le jeu fut mis de côté et tous rejoignirent les fauteuils et le canapé du salon. Installé sur le coin du canapé, la grand-mère de Draco jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et bailla.

- Il se fait tard, la vieille que je suis doit y aller.

Lucius prit sa mère par les épaules.

- Vieille, mère ? Tu me survivras.

- Oh toi! dit-elle en le décoiffant gentiment.

La tante et l'oncle de Draco regardèrent l'heure et se levèrent aussi puisqu'ils raccompagnaient Nana. Harry regarda tout autour de lui et se massa les tempes. Il devait vraiment y aller. Rester plus tard serait impoli.

Narcissa partit chercher les manteaux de tout le monde, puis tous s'étreignirent et se dirent au revoir. Même Harry y eu droit.

- C'était vraiment sympa de vous rencontrez tous, dit-il sincèrement.

Il eut droit à un gros câlin de la part de Tonks.

- C'était marrant ce soir, dit-elle et Harry ne put qu'acquiescer.

La maison fut soudainement plus calme passant de sept et à quatre personnes.

- Laisse-moi ranger le vin, dit Lucius en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Narcissa se dirigea quant à elle dans la salle de bain. Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent seuls sur le canapé.

- Euh...

Harry se massa les genoux avant de se racler la gorge.

- Je devrais y aller aussi... Je veux dire il est vraiment très tard...

- Oh, eh bien...je suppose, dit vaguement Draco.

Ils attendirent un petit moment en silence avant de finalement se lever.

Draco suivit Harry dans l'entrée, ce denier prit son écharpe du porte manteau.

- Je mets mon manteau et j'y vais, mais avant je vais dire au revoir à tes parents...

Draco acquiesça et lui fit un petit sourire penaud tandis qu'il regardait Harry mettre son écharpe.

- Merci encore, dit Harry et Draco hocha de la tête.

- Ce n'était rien. Tu étais parfaitement intégré. C'était vraiment chouette de t'avoir avec nous. Qui l'aurait cru...

Il rit doucement tandis qu'Harry le regardait, se sentant un peu étrange.

- Donc, euh...

Draco hocha la tête à rien en particulier. Harry commença à remuer des pieds.

- Ma mère ne devrait plus tarder, donc...

- Je pense que je devrais mettre mon manteau, dit Harry. Draco hocha la tête à nouveau mais ne fit aucun geste vers le placard sous l'escalier.

- Est-ce que tu as vu l'affreux père noël ? répliqua soudainement Draco.

Harry fit signe que non.

Draco le conduisit à une table à côté de la porte d'entrée où se tenait un petit père noël avec une affreuse grimace sur le visage.

- Il t'a fait un clin d'œil.

Puis Draco pressa le chapeau du père noël qui se mit à se déhancher sur une chanson de noël, qui se finissait par un clin d'œil.

- Ma tante l'a offert à ma mère.

Harry sourit puis regarda Draco dont le regard était dirigé vers quelque chose au dessus de sa tête.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te trouves sous un rameau de gui...

- Oh…

Harry leva les yeux et y trouva quelques brins de gui accroché en hauteur. Il se figea et sentit son estomac faire à nouveau des bonds.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Draco se pencha et lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Il se retira doucement puis finalement regarda Harry dans les yeux.

- On doit toujours embrasser une personne qui se trouve sous du gui. C'est la tradition.

- Vraiment, grinça Harry, sa voix prenant de drôles d'accents.

- Oui, répondit doucement Draco.

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Harry avait un peu chaud et se sentait étourdi tandis qu'il fixait Draco. Ce dernier mouilla ses lèvres et Harry ne put décrocher son regard de cette bouche avant que Draco parle à nouveau.

- Nous avons deux options. La première c'est que tu vas me frapper pour avoir fait ça ou la seconde tu va me rendre mon baiser.

Il se tut tandis qu'Harry le regardait toujours fixement, figé.

Draco hausse les épaules.

- En fait je ne peux pas croire que tu y sois complètement indifférent donc... j'espère que je n'ai pas mal décrypté les signaux mais si c'est le cas, alors je m'en excuse...

Le visage de Draco était si proche qu'Harry pouvait sentir son souffle contre le sien. Il l'avait embrassé et cela avait été si agréable, et tout avait été tellement... merveilleux. Harry avança jusqu'à ce que son front touche celui de Draco. Il humecta ses lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration. Il releva doucement la tête, son nez dépassant celui de Draco, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Harry y déposa un petit baiser. Entendre le souffle de Draco s'accélérer légèrement lui donna du courage et il saisit Draco par les épaules pour un long baiser passionné.

Draco émit un petit gémissement. Harry sentit les bras de Draco s'agripper à sa taille. Il caressa la joue du blond et l'embrassa jusqu'à manquer d'air.

Il sentit un agréable frissonnement dans tout son corps, son estomac faisait une embardée vertigineuse tandis qu'il laissait ses mains parcourir les épaules puis les bras de Draco.

Une minute plus tard Draco sourit tendrement contre ses lèvres, agrippa l'écharpe d'Harry et le rapprocha encore plus près de lui.

- Je n'avais donc pas tort, murmura Draco.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa ses lèvres parcourir les joues de Draco, lui faisant de petits baisers en chemin. Il embrassa la mâchoire de Draco gentiment puis lâcha un discret « non » à son oreille. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire, ou s'il en avait l'autorisation ou non mais c'était trop bon.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant une autre minute puis Harry s'écarta, se sentant en feu.

- Je devrais vraiment y aller...

Il déglutit et regarda Draco, de légères étoiles dans les yeux.

- Laisse moi te raccompagner chez toi, lui chuchota Draco, provoquant des frissons le long de son dos.

- Me raccompagner...

Harry se racla la gorge et tenta de se focaliser sur les mots de Draco tandis que ce dernier gloussait doucement

- ...chez moi ?

- Oui, laisse moi te raccompagner chez toi, répéta Draco, tu me sembles un peu pompette...

Il lui fit un petit sourire et l'embrassa sur le nez.

- Il fait froid dehors et je ne veux pas que tu rentres à pieds seul dans cet état. Je vais te reconduire, d'accord ? Je veux être sûr que tu rentres chez toi entier.

Surpris, Harry haussa les sourcils. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, à cet instant, il se sentit aimé.

- Euh, commença-t-il, toujours encerclé par les bras de Draco, n'as-tu pas bu toi aussi ? Enfin n'es-tu pas pompette ?

Draco caressa le dos d'Harry et hocha négativement la tête.

- Seulement deux gorgées de champagne avec toi.

Harry essaya de s'en souvenir mais il réalisa qu'il en était incapable. De plus, Draco semblait plutôt sobre.

- D'accord, céda-t-il tandis que Draco redessinait de son pouce ses lèvres.

- Je dois quand même dire au revoir à tes parents...

Draco acquiesça et lâcha Harry.

- Père, mère ! cria-t-il. Harry rentre chez lui !

Harry se racla la gorge et tenta de se recoiffer, espérant que le fait qu'il venait d'embrasser langoureusement Draco ne se voyait pas lorsqu'ils le verraient.

Le père de Draco sortit de la cuisine tandis que sa mère descendit les escaliers.

- Je souhaitais vous remercier de m'avoir permit de rester pour le diner, dit Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Narcissa, c'était un vrai plaisir. Tu devrais revenir.

Harry prit une teinte rouge brique et il pouvait sentir le sourire suffisant que Draco affichait.

Il serra la main de Lucius qui s'enquit de la façon dont il allait rentrer chez lui.

- Je vais le déposer, père, répondit Draco.

- C'est bien, répliqua Lucius, à une prochaine fois, Harry.

Draco avait sorti le manteau d'Harry du placard avec le sien. Harry le lui prit des mains.

- Encore merci, dit-il sincèrement avant de l'enfiler.

Draco attrapa ses clés de voiture et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Harry avança dans l'air glacé de la nuit. Draco disparut à nouveau dans la maison et une minute plus tard il vit la porte de garage s'ouvrir sur un coupé BMW, noir et aux lignes pures.

Draco sortit et ouvrit la porte pour Harry. Ce dernier s'installa dedans.

- Sympa la voiture, dit-il joyeusement.

Draco lui sourit puis changea de vitesse.

- Merci. Quelle direction, monsieur ? dit-il tandis qu'il sortait de la propriété.

- Mmm, sembla réfléchir Harry en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le siège en cuir.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à côté de l'appartement d'Harry. Draco se gara tranquillement devant l'immeuble. Il lança un regard affectueux à Harry tandis qu'il éteignait le moteur. Harry tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit timidement. Draco passa les doigts dans les cheveux du brun.

Harry offrit ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent doucement pendant un moment. Harry s'écarta.

- Euh... hésita-il, tu voudrais monter ?

Draco marqua sa surprise par un haussement de sourcil.

- Monter, comme entrer chez toi ? répondit-il d'une manière très suggestive, ce qui provoqua un hochement négatif et un petit sourire de la part d'Harry. Oh, tu ne veux pas dire monter et baiser comme des lapins mais plutôt monter et boire un verre...

Harry rigola.

- Quelque chose comme ça.

Il s'approcha de Draco et encadra son visage de ses pouces. Ce dernier sentit sa poitrine faire une très agréable embardée.

- On peut prendre du pudding, répondit doucement Harry.

- En dessert ? Draco haussa un sourcil et Harry haussa les épaules.

- J'ai des Yorkshire Puddings... avec de la sauce au chocolat.

Draco lui lança un regard insistant.

-Je dois bien avouer que je n'ai jamais mangé de Yorkshire Puddings de cette façon, mais je suis toujours ouvert à de nouvelles expériences.

- Ca ne devrait prendre que vingt-cinq minute à cuire, dit Harry en ouvrant sa portière.

Draco sortit également de son côté et marcha derrière Harry sur le petit chemin étroit qui menait à l'immeuble.

- Je suis certain que nous trouverons d'autres occupations pendant qu'ils cuisent.

Il lança un sourire séducteur et Harry l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se mettre à la recherche de ses clés et d'introduire la bonne dans la serrure.

- Tu es certain que tu m'invites à entrer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry le regarda, ses yeux verts plongés dans ceux de Draco.

- Je prends le risque, répondit-il d'une voix basse.

Puis, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et laissa Draco entrer.

_Quarante huit heures plus tôt._

Draco ne lâchait pas Harry du regard pendant que ce dernier posait ses articles sur le tapis roulant. C'était étrange, mais plus il regardait Harry et plus il se sentait attiré par le jeune homme. Harry était terriblement attachant avec son corps mince et sa masse de cheveux noirs. Harry lui sourit naturellement pendant que Draco terminait de remplir ses sacs.

Il n'était même pas certain du pourquoi il avait dit à Harry où il vivait, mais c'était juste sortit de sa bouche. Mais comment ça pouvait lui servir ? Il ne voulait pas demander à Harry son numéro de téléphone, bien trop évident et Harry pourrait trouver ça bizarre d'être ainsi dragué dans un supermarché. De plus, Draco n'était même pas certain que ce dernier était attiré par les hommes. La caissière totalisa ses articles et Draco lui paya le montant indiqué.

Il continua de faire ses sacs pendant que les articles d'Harry passaient devant la caissière.

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à la caissière pour totaliser les articles d'Harry. Ce dernier se joignit à Draco pour ranger ses articles dans ses sacs.

D'ici, il pouvait sentir l'après rasage d'Harry. Il sentait vraiment bon. Il regarda furtivement le visage d'Harry, plus particulièrement ses grands yeux verts et ses douces lèvres. Prenant une rapide décision, il regarda le dernier article qu'il tenait dans sa main, les chocolats à la liqueur de sa mère.

- C'est bondé, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Draco.

Harry le regarda pendant que ses mains continuaient de placer ses articles dans son sac. Draco glissa discrètement les chocolats à côtés des doigts d'Harry et regarda ce dernier les attraper tandis que ses yeux parcourraient tout le magasin.

- Oui. Je pense que tout le monde croit que faire ses courses le soir est plus tranquille.

- Et ils ont tort, dit Draco.

Il regarda Harry mettre les chocolats dans l'un de ses sacs sans même regarder. Il cacha son sourire triomphant et commença à placer ses courses dans son caddie.

Harry regardait maintenant ses articles surgelés et frais qui attendait entassés. Il ouvrit un autre sac et les plaça dedans. Enfin il souleva ses deux sacs. Draco avait quatre sacs dans son caddie et Harry prit ses deux sacs et se dirigea vers la sortie avec le blond.

À la sortie du magasin, Draco lui fit un dernier sourire rapide.

- Passez un bon Noël.

- Oui, répondit Harry, vous aussi et une très bonne année.

- Merci, je vais d'autant plus apprécier les choux de Bruxelles et vous les Yorkshires, d'accord ?

Harry rigola.

- Promis.

Une fois dehors, l'air froid les enveloppa immédiatement.

- Eh bien, au revoir alors, dit Draco avec un petit signe de la tête.

Harry le lui retourna :

- Ouais, au revoir.

Et ils marchèrent tous les deux dans des directions opposées dans l'immense parking du supermarché.

Il savait qu'il avait pris un risque en donnant les chocolats de sa mère, mais il avait déjà dit à Harry à quel point ils étaient importants pour elle, et s'il avait bien cerné Harry, il était certain de revoir ce dernier rapidement.

Il sourit à son reflet dans son rétroviseur. Noël était le temps des souhaits et des cadeaux et jusqu'à présent il ne c'était jamais passé un Noël où il n'avait pas reçu ce qu'il avait souhaité. Il était certain que cette année ne pourrait pas être différente.

Draco Malfoy avait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

_Fin_


End file.
